


Sherlocks Holmes

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a dead man in Addlestone who looks like me," Sherlock told Molly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocks Holmes

"There's a dead man in Addlestone who looks like me," Sherlock told Molly, and she really wasn't sure what a sensible reply to that was.

"Right," she said nervously, and waited for the really alarming bit.

"I need someone to collect him. You've got a car, haven't you? I'm going to fake my own death, so easiest to start with a lookalike corpse."

"OK," she replied, because she _had_ promised she'd help him. "Do you know where this body is? I mean, where in Addlestone?"

"Yes, but Mick, who found it, doesn't have his own transport, and taxis can be funny about these things. But the body's quite fresh, it'll look fine in your passenger seat."

"I see. Can I possibly ask _how_ he died?"

"He was murdered.  Oh, not by me, don't worry. He was an actor, hired by Moriarty to pretend to be me and to carry out an abduction. After which, Moriarty killed him. You'd have thought that was the obvious hazard of taking the role, but actors clearly don't have much common sense."

"I've never seen an actor who looks like you," Molly said.

"The resemblance isn't particularly close, but hair dye and the right clothes hide a lot. He wasn't a well-known figure: I doubt he's any great loss to the profession. His name was Benedict."


End file.
